A building automation system (BAS) is a network of devices used in one or more building systems. Building automation systems may operate cooperatively to share building information and control system devices automatically according to programmed logic. While managing various building systems, the automation system usually also ensures the operational performance of the building as well as the comfort and safety. For example, a building automation system may keep the building air conditioning within a specified range, provide lighting, and monitor system performance and device failures.
The building automation system may also be interconnected with a control system or systems of elevators in a building so that the building automation system can provide signaling to the elevator control system, for example, in an emergency situation. The interworking between the building automation system and the elevator control logic is usually arranged such that the building automation system provides the elevator control with information signals (for example indicating an emergency situation in a certain floor) and the elevator control located within the elevator system determines actions to be performed based on its control logic.
Based on the above, there is a need for a solution enabling more versatile usage of information in a building automation system.